


Twins

by lostinmymindforever



Series: Twins [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-04
Updated: 2012-11-04
Packaged: 2017-11-17 17:07:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/lostinmymindforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam wakes up to find his big brother Jensen just got home from college</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twins

**Author's Note:**

> Unrelated to "The Twins"

Sam woke up with a groan, his head throbbing. He moved to get up, but found himself handcuffed to the bed. He started to panic before he heard a chuckle, he knew who it belonged to. He looked over into the shadows, making out the familiar form of his brother leaning against the wall, the older man lightly running his hand along his cock.

“Not funny, man, let me up,” Sam said, his voice pissed in a sleepy way.

Sam heard an intake of breath near his ear, then a whispered, “No. We can’t do that, Sammy.”

Sam turned his head to face the speaker, his eyes locking on impossibly green eyes. He let out a shaky breath and was about to speak when his mouth was taken in a claiming kiss. Sam could feel hands moving along his naked body, for the first time realizing that he was nude. He felt the bed dip, and soon felt a second set of hands on his body, a second mouth making it’s way along his chest.

He let out a sigh when the man kissing him stopped, pulling back to smile down at him. He could feel the man ruffling his hair, and smiled back at him, “Hey, Jensen, missed you.”

“Fuck, Sammy, I missed you too, missed you and Dean,” he turned, pulling Dean against him, kissing his twin over Sam’s prone body.

Sam moaned, watching as his older brothers mapped each others mouths with their tongues, listening to the soft sounds of pleasure coming from each of them. Both of them were naked like him, and Sam wished his hands were untied to he could touch them both. He watched with rapt attention as Jensen reached down and began to stroke Dean’s cock, as moan falling from his mouth as Dean began to stroke Jensen in return.

This continued for a while, the twins slowly stroking each other as they kissed over Sam’s prone form, not going too fast, just enjoying the sensation. Sam kept arching up at them, his cock brushing between them, their knuckles gently rubbing against his straining flesh. Curses spilled from his mouth, the touches not enough, never enough.

Dean and Jensen pulled apart, both men panting heavily. Jensen grinned down at his baby brother, cupping Sam’s face with his hand, before leaning down to kiss him gently. He pulled away with a wicked grin, crawling up the bed and straddling Sam’s chest. He snaked his fingers into Sam’s hair, tilting his younger brother’s head. 

Sam groaned as Jensen’s cock brushed against his lips, and snaked his tongue out to lick at the tip. The taste was one he had missed so much. Sam loved doing this with Dean, he wouldn’t say otherwise, but he loved being able to do this with Jensen too, had missed this every day since Jensen had last been home from college.

Sam parted his lips, allowing Jensen to slip into his mouth, moaning around the hard flesh as his brother slowly, so fucking slowly, thrust in and out of his more than willing mouth. Sam felt his legs being shoved apart and moaned around Jensen’s hard cock. Jensen was holding onto Sam tightly, setting a fast pace as he fucked into Sam’s mouth. 

Sam’s ministrations on Jensen’s cock intensified when he felt Dean’s tongue probing at his entrance, his older brother teasing him open with knowing movements. Sam didn’t know how much he could take, having Jensen using his mouth and Dean teasing him open was making Sam ache with need. He pulled back off of Jensen’s cock long enough to growl out, “Dammit, Dean, stop teasing and fuck me already.” His mouth returned to Jensen’s cock, and he moaned out in pleasure when he felt Dean shift between his legs, the tip of Dean’s cock brushing against his hole.

Dean slammed into him hard, the force almost making Sam lose his grip on Jensen’s cock. Sam sucked harder, his tongue caressing Jensen’s hard length as it slipped in and out of his mouth. Jensen was bracing himself against the headboard with one hand as his other kept it’s grip on Sam’s hair, holding him in place as he fucked the younger man’s mouth hard. 

Sam could hear curses and words of love and devotion streaming out of Jensen’s mouth, telling him how good he was being, how much Jensen loved him, what a good boy Sam was being for them. Sam could tell when Jensen was about to come, his thighs started trembling as he road Sam’s face. Jensen pulled out of Sam’s mouth, letting himself come all over Sam’s face. Sam stuck his tongue out, catching some of Jensen’s seed on it with a pleased groan. He knew his face was completely covered, but didn’t care, he loved having Jensen lose it like that for him. 

Sam let out a curse of his own when Jensen slid down his body, positioning himself over Sam’s hard cock. He sunk down on the hard length, head thrown back in ecstacy as he slid all the way down Sam’s hard length. Jensen’s head was resting on Dean’s shoulder, and the two began to kiss once more. Sam loved watching this, watching the two of them like that while they used him for their pleasure. He just wished he could touch them, make them feel as good as they were making him feel.

Dean was slamming into Sam, again and again, the head of his cock hitting Sam’s prostate with every thrust. His hands were gripping Sam’s hips in a bruising grip, pounding into him, as if he wasn’t worried about how hard he was using Sam. Sam loved how he could make Dean just lose control like that, make him so unrestrained with lust that he just owned Sam.

Dean let go of one of Sam’s hips, his hand moving to Jensen’s cock, which was starting to show interest once more and began stroking his twin in tandem with his thrusts into their younger brother. He bit down on Jensen’s neck, causing him to let out a loud stream of curses. He could feel Sam tightening around him, causing Dean to groan out in pleasure. 

Jensen let out a moan as Sam came within him, the hot come filling him, making him feel a level of completeness he hadn’t felt for months. He could hear Dean panting in his ear, knowing that Dean was coming deep inside their Sammy, their Baby Boy, and it was enough to send him over the edge once more. Jensen came hard all over Dean’s hand and Sam’s chest, before collapsing onto Sam, panting harshly.

Jensen rose off of Sam, laying down on the bed next to him, his fingers running through the cum on Sam’s chest. Dean had pulled out of Sam and was resting on his other side, the two of them just holding him against them. The three men relaxed, catching their breaths, knowing that they were loved and safe as long as they were together. 

They were just about to pass out when Sam said, “So, either of you gonna let me out of these handcuffs?”


End file.
